


Long Way West

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sheriff Pike, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Tilly travels west to marry her long distance fiance.





	Long Way West

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of arranged marriage prompts on Tumblr and dove right in. We already know what Anson looks like in Old West garb, thanks to Hell On Wheels, so it wasn’t too hard to picture Pike like that. (Only without the tragic backstory)

Old West AU: Person A’s parents sent them out west to marry person B, who is the only sheriff in the area.__

_Sylvia emerged from the train feeling tired, dusty, and shaky with nerves. Clutching her bag tightly, she looked around the platform for the man who was supposed to meet her. It was not a very busy station compared to the one back home, so she didn’t have to worry about getting lost in the shuffle, thankfully. _

_She didn’t have any idea what her soon to be husband looked like, just that he’d be wearing a sheriff’s badge. How she hoped he was handsome! Her parents had assured her he was a very honorable gentleman, and his letters had been very nice, but it would be nice to live with someone you could actually stand to look at. _

_She’d only waited a few minutes when she saw a man approaching her, sunlight glinting off of the badge on his chest. _

_She instantly grew nervous again. This was him. This was the man she’d traveled cross country for. Sylvia hopes she didn’t look too bedraggled._

_“Miss Tilly?” He asked. _

_“Yes. Sheriff Pike?” She squeaked out through a throat that suddenly didn’t want to work. One of her wishes had definitely come true, It appeared. He was very good-looking. _

_“At your service,” he said, giving her a smile. The dimples that appeared made her heart skip a beat. Oh, my._

_“Welcome to California. Is this your luggage?”_

_Tilly managed a nod. _

_“Yes. One trunk and two bags.”_

_“Very good. My wagon is nearby and we’ll have them loaded shortly, if you don’t mind waiting a moment. There’s a bench over yonder.”_

_He pointed toward said bench and Tilly nodded, not looking away from him. Pike was.....in a word, stunning. Despite his longish greying hair and beard, his face did not look old and was generally very pleasing to look at, especially his very striking blue eyes. Now that, she could get used to. He was tall and lean and carried himself with a cool command that obviously garnered plenty of respect, judging by the way people greeted him in passing. _

_She watched from the bench as Pike and another man loaded her trunk and bags into his wagon, then he returned for her._

_“I hope your trip was uneventful?” He asked as he gave her a hand up into the wagon._

_“It was,” she confirmed. “But very long. I resorted to attempt to Sherlock Holmes my fellow passengers, with mixed results.”_

_Pike cracked another smile._

_“An admirer of the great detective?”_

_“Very much,” she declared. “I have all of Doyle’s works packed away in my trunk.”_

_“So that’s why it was so heavy,” he said, a teasing glint in his eyes. _

_“What can I say? I am a woman who loves literature,” she replied cheerfully. “My mother was exasperated with how many I packed, but I had the room, so in they went.” _

_“A good hobby to have,” he replied. “I too, enjoy a good book, though sadly I rarely get the time to indulge.”_

_“I imagine dealing with scoundrels and outlaws is quite taxing, especially having to cover such a large area.”_

_He shrugged. _

_“It can be. Some days are worse, some are quiet. It’s not a heavy populated area, so the crime rate isn’t out of hand. I don’t think your father would have allowed you to come out here otherwise.”_

_“Certainly not,” Tilly sighed. “He’s very protective of me. I wanted an adventure though, so he put me in contact with you. He trusts you.” _

_“Quite significantly.” Pike looked at her gravely and she sensed he considered her coming quite momentous. _

_Tilly went quiet for a bit, thinking over the whole “about to get married” part of the journey. He was certainly putting her at ease about it, but still, it was a life changing event. A few townsfolk waved at them as they passed, greeting Pike with a “Howdy, Sheriff!” And staring curiously at Sylvia. _

_“Do they know?” She asked._

_He nodded._

_“Yep. Word spread faster than a prairie fire. I did my best to dissuade them from overwhelming you with calls, but I can guarantee that once we’ve been before the judge they’ll pour forth to congratulate us. I love them, but they’re nosy as all get out.” _

_Pike shook his head with a fondly exasperated smile and drew the horses to a stop in front of a simple white house. _

_“This is it,” he said, alighting from the wagon to tie the horses up. “Home sweet home. I had a wise woman make sure it was acceptable to house a lady. Being A long time bachelor, I admit was rather careless in certain areas.”_

_“So you mentioned in your letters,” Sylvia said with a laugh as he handed her down. Her breath caught a bit as he locked eyes with her in that moment. “By the way, please call me Sylvia. After all, you’re about to be my husband.” _

_Her cheeks went pink saying it and Pike’s gaze softened. _

_“Sylvia. A very lovely name. It suits you. I go by Chris.” _

_Once her trunk was unloaded, he showed her over the house, which though much simpler than she was used to, was really quite well designed and cozy. She appreciated the little touches that gave it a more homey air, such as a vase of flowers on the table and dainty curtains over the kitchen window. All in all, it was a very nice place in which to start a household._

_“It’s lovely, Chris. I think I’ll be happy here,” she told him._

_“I know it’s a far cry from what you’re used to, but I’m glad you like it.” Pike looked very relieved at her reaction._

_“Oh, I do. Speaking of which, what plans did you have for the ceremony?” _

_“I have already alerted judge Archer and As soon as you’re rested and refreshed, we’ll have it done. Is that agreeable?” _

_“Yes,” Sylvia nodded, pulse quickening at the prospect. The sooner they got it over with, the better, and she could start relaxing again. _

_“I will leave you to it. Una, my sister-in-law, is coming over to make sure you have something to eat. Is there anything else I can get you?”_

_Sylvia shook her head and removed her bonnet, feeling unruly strands of fiery red hair spring up. Chris’s eyes got a bit wider._

_“Yes, Chris. It is as red as I described to you. And no, I don’t need anything else right now, thank you. I will see you later!” _

_She grinned at him and disappeared into the bedroom, Chris staring after her with a highly amused look on his face. She was going to shake up his world, and he was actually looking forward to it. _

_After Sylvia had eaten, washed, and dressed in the elegant blue gown she’d brought for the wedding, Una helped her do her hair. Taming the wild red curls was not an easy task, but they managed to succeed, with a multitude of pins. _

_She donned a pearl necklace from her mother and then critically inspected herself in the mirror, making sure everything was tidy. _

_“You look beautiful, Sylvia,” Una told her with a smile. “Christopher will be charmed.” _

_“He’s been so kind to me. He certainly seems to be taking getting married in stride,” Sylvia observed. _

_“Oh, I think he’s been gradually falling in love with your soul through your letters and now that he’s met you, well, the spell is complete. Just three years ago, he would have never agreed to this, now.....well....he’s singing a different tune.” _

_Sylvia giggled. She liked the thought that she’d been able to show Chris that marriage wasn’t misery or a burden. She opened the small brown box she’d just taken from her trunk and smiled at the contents. For better or worse, they were going to be joined in matrimony. _

_When Chris came to collect her, she smiled brightly at him, heart thumping at how handsome he looked, having donned a dark suit for the occasion. _

_“You look beautiful, Sylvia,” Chris breathed in her ear, making her shiver a bit and blush again. _

_“Thank you,” she responded, taking the offered arm. “You look extremely handsome yourself. It really isn’t fair to the other men around town because Nobody else is even worth looking at when you’re around. They must be very jealous.” _

_Chris chuckled. _

_“I wouldn’t go that far, but thank you. Ready to be wed?” _

_She held up the little brown box._

_“Even down to the rings father sent with me. He said they belonged to your relatives.”_

_Chris’s eyebrows rose and he took the box and carefully opened it. _

_“Oh, my. He found my parents’ set,” he said softly, admiring the gold bands within. The smaller one contained three tiny pearls. Sylvia thought it was very romantic that they would be using family heirlooms, and was glad the pearl ring had fit her (yes, she’d tried it on). _

_“Your Father is very thoughtful. I wish he were here to thank him. I thought these had been lost in the estate sale.” _

_“He hopes to come visit us this summer,” Sylvia told him. “I know he was thrilled to be able to recover them.” _

_“As am I,” Chris sighed. “Well, we don’t want to keep the good judge waiting. He gets crotchety if he’s behind schedule.”_

_He winked at Sylvia and she grinned back as she took his arm. Let the adventure begin!_

_Judge Archer was not grumpy after all and he greeted the bride and groom quite cheerily._

_“So you’re the lucky lady! Pleased to meet you, Miss Tilly. You’re getting a fine man in our Christopher. Very good man and the soul of integrity.” _

_“I’m glad to hear it,” Sylvia managed, fingers tingling from the handshake. _

_“And you, Christopher, take good care of her. She’s come all this way for you.” _

_With this admonition, the judge proceeded to begin the ceremony. It was short and simple, witnessed only by Una and her husband. Sylvia felt a little shy during it, but it was a nice feeling to have his hands in hers while they made their vows. _

_The rings were exchanged, and then Archer declared them husband and wife. _

_“I didn’t know whether to leave out the kiss the bride part, but you’re free to now should you so desire,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. _

_Chris looked at Sylvia, who had turned a bit pink, but was looking back at him hopefully. _

_“Well?” He asked._

_“I’m game if you are,” she responded. _

_“Happy to oblige,” he murmured, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Considering they’d only just met in person, he was stunned by how right it felt. He pulled away for a moment to look at her earnestly, admiring once again her beautiful smile. _

_“That was nice,” Chris murmured. “We should do that more often, Mrs. Pike.” _

_“I agree, Chris,” Sylvia whispered back._


End file.
